A Sexy Halloween
by jolttheroadrunner23
Summary: Buster and his pals go trick-or-treating and head to a Halloween Party for spin the bottle.


It was Halloween and everyone was out Trick-or-Treating including Buster (who was dressed a vampire, Babs (who was dressed as a black cat), and Hamton (who was dressed as a wolf), except Plucky.

"Boy, I wonder where the hell Plucky is at?", said Buster.

"Maybe he's still picking out a costume", said Babs.

"He's gonna miss out on all the candy!", said Hamton.

"Aww, he'll catch up", said Buster.

Just then there was a person in a Michael Myers costume with a knife and it walked up to Buster, Babs, and Hamton.

"AAAAUUGH!", screamed the three.

"Guys it's just me", said Plucky as he took off the mask.

"Plucky, what the fuck?", said Buster.

"You scared us to death, Plucky!", said Babs.

"Hey, sorry guys, I had to pick out the perfect costume", said Plucky.

"Well don't scare us like that again!", said Buster. "And the knife, really Plucky?

"It's a fake knife Bust", said Plucky annoyed.

"Yeah right", said Buster.

"Yeah whatever you say", said Plucky.

"Now let's go trick-or-treating!", said Hamton.

The four toons then went to people's houses gathering candy from people's houses.

First they knocked on a woman's door.

"Trick-or-treat!", said Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Hamton.

"Why aren't you adorable?", said a woman.

"Hey, how about you give me all the candy and the others 1 piece?", said Plucky selfishly as Buster bonked him on the head in anger.

"Ok everyone gets equal", said Plucky dazed.

And the woman gave everyone equal pieces of candy.

"Thank you!", said the four toons.

"Your welcome!", said the woman.

"Man, I want all the goddamn candy!", said Plucky.

"Plucky, stop being a selfish twat and learn to have what you have!", said Buster.

"Easy for you to say, you're always a nice guy!", said Plucky.

"You should learn to be nice too instead of a dick all the time", said Babs.

"Uhhhh!, fine!", said Plucky as he tries to be grateful.

"Hey I heard we were invited to a Halloween party", said Babs.

"Good, we'll go in a few minutes", said Buster.

Then they went to the next house and knocked on the neighbor's door.

"Yes" said an old lady.

"Trick-or-Treat!", said the four toons.

"Why aren't you four adorable?", said the old lady. "Here you go", said the old lady as she gave the four pieces of candy.

"Thank you!", said the four.

"Your welcome!", said the old lady.

Then they went to a man's house and knocked on his door.

"Trick-or-Treat!", said the four.

"Why hello there, here you go!", said the man as he gave the four random candy.

"Thank you!", said the four.

"Your welcome!", said the man.

Then they kept going to random people's houses until their buckets was full of candy.

"Shit this sure is a lot, now let's go to that party!", said Buster.

When Buster and the other three arrived at the party, there was their other friends there too, including Shirley, Fifi, Furrball, Sweetie, and Dizzy.

Wow, this is fucking great!", said Buster.

"Hey look it's Shirley (who was in a witch costume), let's go meet her!", said Babs as she and the other three walked over to talk to her.

"Hey Shirley!", said Babs.

"Like hey Babs, hey Buster, hey Hamton, and ughhh, who is that?", asked Shirley.

"That's just Plucky", said Buster as Plucky took off the Michael Myers mask and smiled.

"Why Plucky, you, look, scary, and stay away from me with that knife!", warned Shirley.

"It's fake", said Plucky.

"Whatever, hey you guys wanna play spin the bottle!", said Shirley enthusiastic.

"Why sure!", said Babs.

"Good, come on!", said Shirley.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, and Fifi (who was dressed in a princess costume) we're sitting down with an empty beer bottle.

"Alright so here's the deal, wherever the bottle points from bottom to top will have to have sex in the closet!", said Shirley.

"Got it!", said everyone except Shirley.

"Okay, here we go!", said Shirley as she spun the bottle and it stopped at Hamton and Babs.

"Alright you two are up!", said Shirley.

"Ok" said Babs as she and Hamton went into the closet. They only took off their pants and panties and layed down.

Hamton put his dick into Babs' tight cunt and started fucking her.

"Ughhh!, uhhhh!, uhhhh!, uhhhh!, Hamton fuck me harder!, harder!", screamed Babs. "Yeah!, yeah!, yeah!, oh god!, god!, yes!, yeeees!", moaned Babs as she kept moaning as Hamton kept fucking her and he cums all over her.

Then Babs and Hamton came out dressed and relieved with Babs' fur messy after sex and sat back down.

Shirley spun the bottle and it pointed at Plucky and Shirley. Plucky then got a boner quick

"Oooh, looks like it's me and Mikey!", said Shirley.

"Let's go Shirl", said Plucky perverted.

Plucky and Shirley went into the closet and took off their pants and panties and layed down and Plucky put his dick in her cunt and started fucking her hard.

"Ohhhh!, uhhhh, uhhhhh, ughhhhhh!, Plucky!, fuck me harder!, fuck me!", said Shirley moaning loud.

"Yeah!, yeah!, you like that, Shirl!?", asked Plucky.

"Oh yes!, yes!, yeeeees!, I want more!, like mooore!", screamed Shirley. Shirley kept moaning louder and Plucky kept fucking her until he cummed all on her face.

"Oh Plucky, that, was, awesome!", said Shirley relieved.

"I know", said Plucky.

Plucky and Shirley came out of the closet dressed and relieved with their feathers messy and sat back down.

Shirley spun the bottle again and it pointed at Buster and Fifi.

"Buster and Fifi, let's go!", said Shirley.

Buster and Fifi did the same thing as Babs, Hamton, Plucky and Shirley did and started having sex.

"Ughhh!, uhhhh!, uhhhh!, uhhhh!, Buster fuck me harder!, harder!", screamed Fifi. "Yes, yes!, yeeees!", I need this!, I need this!, Fuck me more! yelled Fifi as she kept moaning as Buster kept fucking her and he cums all over her.

Then they came out of the closet dressed and their hair messy and sat back down.

"Ok, so everyone fucked each other, how was it?", asked Shirley.

"Fucking great!", said everybody.

"Great!", let's do it again!

"Yeah!", said everyone.

The End 


End file.
